wodopediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkalowanie papieża
PROLOG Kathe jest zwykłą dziewczyną, lubi od czasu do czasu się zabawić. Jej życie zmienia się gdy na imprezie poznaje przystojnego chłopaka Justina Biebera, ( ) który okazuje się również jej nowym sąsiadem i gangsterem który ratuje jej życie. Spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu... Czy ta nieprzewidziana znajomość zmieni się w coś więcej? ( ) ( ) Jak bardzo zmieni się żyje Kathy ? Let's see :) ( ) Rozdział I Kathe Pov' To jeden z tych wieczorów których nienawidzę. Jest Sobota a ja zamiast bawić się na jakieś imprezie siedzę sama w domu. Z domu na przeciwka słychać ciągle jakieś hałasy ( ), bo jak zdążyła poinformować mnie mama będziemy mieli nowych sąsiadów. Nie ukrywam jestem ciekawa kto się tam wprowadza. Wzięłam swój szkicownik ze szafki nocnej i zaczęłam coś bazgrać bez sensu, ( ) nagle w moim pokoju rozbrzmiał dźwięk melodii z mojego telefonu, na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie mojej przyjaciółki Nicole, przeciągnęłam palcem po ekranie i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. -Coś się stało Nicole?- zapytałam - Kathe, Matt urządza dzisiaj imprezę idziesz ze mną, prawda?- zapytała. Czy Ona czyta mi w myślach? Mam dzisiaj ogromną ochotę się zabawić ( ) więc nawet nie muszę się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Matt jest chłopakiem Nicole więc nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby jego dziewczyna zabrała na imprezę swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, prawda? A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. -Wiesz co nie wiem... Nie mam zbyt wielkiej ochoty na zabawę.- powiedziałam. Ale oczywiście wcale tak nie jest ja po prostu uwielbiam robić jej na złość, a poza tym i tak wiedziałam że ona tak łatwo nie odpuści. -Kathe proszę, nie rób mi tego, jest sobota zabawmy się, z tego co mi mówiłaś twoich rodziców nie ma w domu ( ) więc nawet nie musisz pytać o pozwolenie, proszę Kathe zrób to dla mnie ! - prosiła -Nicol jasne że idę ja po prostu... -Tak wiem chciałaś mnie trochę pozłościć- przerwała mi. -Coś za często to robisz skarbie. -Oj przepraszam Nicol, powiedz mi po prostu o której jest impreza.-powiedziałam - O 21 widzimy się u Matta, a i jeszcze jedno nie wiesz kto wprowadził się do domu na przeciwko ciebie? ( ) Mattie powiedział że spotkał w sklepie twojego nowego sąsiada gdy robił zakupy na imprezę, stwierdził że jest całkiem spoko ( ) więc zaprosił go na dzisiejszą imprezę. A wiesz jaki jest Matt gdyby mógł zaprosił by całą Kanadę ( ), ważne żeby o jego imprezę było naprawdę głośno. ( ) Więc wiesz coś o tym nowym sąsiedzie? - zapytała -Wiesz szczerze mówiąc ja nawet nie wiem kto tam się wprowadza, mama mi tylko powiedziała że będziemy mieli nowych sąsiadów, i tyle.-odpowiedziałam -Yhymm... No dobra, w takim razie skarbie masz 1,5 godziny do imprezy. Z pewnością będziesz wyglądać tak kurewsko seksownie ( ) że znowu faceci będą się ślinić na twój widok. Nie przeszkadzam ci już Kathe, szykuj się, do zobaczenia. - Tak jasne... Cześć Nicole.-powiedziałam i zakończyłam rozmowę. Spojrzałam na zegarek była 19:30. O Cholera naprawdę mam 1,5 godziny |align=center|Width=300}}) na łóżko, wzięłam z komody świeżą bieliznę ( ) i pobiegłam do łazienki. Zdjęłam z siebie wszystkie tkaniny, ( ) odkręciłam prysznic, sprawdzając przy tym ręką kiedy woda będzie odpowiednia. Weszłam pod prysznic i pozwoliłam ciepłemu strumieniu odprężyć moje ciało, ( ) umyłam ciało brzoskwiniowym żelem pod prysznic ( ), a głowę w truskawkowym szamponie. Zakręciłam wodę, wyszłam z kabiny i zaczęłam wycierać każdą część ciała ręcznikiem ( ), potem założyłam bieliznę, rozczesałam i wysuszyłam włosy. Wyszłam z łazienki i podbiegłam do szafy otworzyłam ją, spojrzałam jeszcze na zegarek była 20:10. Kurwa ! Wyciągam z Szafy ( ) czarne szorty i krótki top przed pępek. Założyłam je na siebie i pobiegłam do łazienki aby zrobić makijaż i włosy. Na twarz nałożyłam cienką warstwę podkładu, pomalowałam rzęsy tuszem, powieki czarnym eyelinerem a usta bezbarwnym błyszczykiem. Włosy wyprostowałam i zostawiłam je rozpuszczone. Spojrzałam w lustro już ostatni raz i stwierdziłam że jestem już gotowa. Wyszłam z łazienki i szłam w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, wzięłam swojego iPhona ( ) z łóżka, włożyłam go do kieszeni sprawdzając przy tym która godzina. Na wyświetlaczu ukazała się 20:35. Zbiegłam na dół, założyłam swoje czarne Vansy ( ) , chwyciłam klucze od drzwi i skórzaną kurtkę ( ) . Otworzyłam drzwi zamykając je za sobą na klucz ( ). Zatrzymałam się jeszcze aby spojrzeć na dom moich nowych sąsiadów, światła w całym domu były zapalone, a co jakiś czas było widać cień przechodzącej przez pokój. Ruszyłam w kierunku domu Matta. Mieszkał on 3 może i 4 ulice dalej, więc założyłam że powinnam dotrzeć tam na czas. Gdy byłam w połowie drogi mój telefon zaczął dzwonić, wyjęłam go a na wyświetlaczu znowu pojawiła się twarz Nicole. Przesunęłam palcem po ekranie i przyłożyłam telefon do ucha. -Kathy gdzie ty jesteś?-zapytała -W połowie drogi, a nawet i bliżej, bo słyszę już muzykę, która jak sądzę wydobywa się z domu Matta.-powiedziałam . -Okay, w takim razie pośpiesz się Kathy, będę czekać na ciebie przed domem Matta. - powiedziała po czym zakończyła rozmowę. |align=center|width=300}}}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Jakieś 10 może mniej minut później byłam na miejscu przed domem czekała na mnie Nicole. -Ooooo! Na reszcie ( ) jesteś !- powiedziała, po czym chwyciła mnie za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć mnie w kierunku drzwi domu. Dom był cały oświetlony a wokół niego było pełno ludzi, to już się boję pomyśleć ile osób bawi się w domu ( ). Na prawdę powiedziałabym że Matt zaprosił prawie pół Kanady. ( ) Weszliśmy do środka, wszyscy zaczęli patrzeć na mnie i Nicol, jak byśmy jakoś odstawały ( ) ! Chyba wyglądam odpowiednio na taką imprezę, więc nie rozumiem dlaczego wszyscy się patrzą. Nie ma we mnie nic ciekawego, więc NIECH ONI KURWA PRZESTANĄ SIĘ PATRZEĆ! ( ) Nicol również wygląda normalnie, więc nie wiem w czym mają problem. -Coś jest nie tak ze mną ( ) lub moim strojem?- zapytałam Nicole Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w moją stronę. -Nie skąd ! Wyglądasz świetnie. Już ci mówiłam że faceci będą pożerać cię wzrokiem, ( ) więc właśnie to robią. Mam tak seksowną przyjaciółkę że nawet worek na ziemniaki wyglądał by na niej dobrze. -powiedziała i zaśmiała się. -Och naprawdę? Więc musisz mi ją szybko przedstawić.-powiedziałam po czym oby dwie szybko się zaśmiałyśmy -Ty jesteś tą seksowną przyjaciółką idiotko.-powiedziała -Nicol przestań, bo się zarumienię.-powiedziałam na co ona znowu wybuchła śmiechem ( ) Mój wzrok padł na grupkę chłopaków, że tak powiem tutejszych gangsterów ( ). Matt chłopak Nicol również tam stał, bo jak wiem on również należy do tego gangu ( ). Zauważyłam chłopaka którego jeszcze nigdy tu nie widziałam miał ciemne blond włosy i grzywkę postawioną na żel, białą luźną koszulkę, czarne spodnie, które zwisały mu luźno z tyłka ( )oraz białe Vansy ( ) Wszystkich stamtąd znałam ale jego naprawdę widzę pierwszy raz i muszę powiedzieć że jest seksowny. Seksowny? No dobra może trochę Trochę? Dobra dziewczyno jakie trochę to pierdolony bóg seksu. ( ) Nagle Nicol zaczęła ciągnąć ( ) mnie w kierunku chłopaków ( ). -Nicol gdzie idziemy?-zapytałam. -Chce przywitać się z moim chłopakiem to chyba oczywiste, prawda? |align=center|width=300}} -Ohhh... Tak, jasne. -powiedziałam. (...) Nicol podeszła do Mattiego i mocno go przytuliła, na co on się odwrócił i złożył mały pocałunek na jej ustach. Muszę powiedzieć że to było naprawdę słodkie. -I jest też seksowna przyjaciółka Nicole.-powiedział jeden z chłopaków i jak zdążyłam zauważyć był to Ryan. A moje policzki szybko oblały się rumieńcem . -Ktoś tu się rumieni, ale kochanie nie chowaj tych rumieńców bo z nimi wyglądasz jeszcze bardziej seksssyyyyy. - powiedział chłopak, którego imienia jeszcze JESZCZE nie znałam, ale przeciągnął tak to „seksy” że wszyscy którzy to słyszeli wybuchli śmichem , a ja zalałam się większym rumieńcem. Matt odkleił się od Nicol i oznajmił (Przecież to niebezpieczne! Mogli się nawzajem oskórować w ten sposób! Może są gangiem handlarzy ludzkich skór?) -Dziewczyny przedstawiam wam Justina, wprowadził się tu niedawno a ty Kathy powinnaś coś o tym wiedzieć. .-powiedział Mogłam sobie wyobrazić jaką mam teraz minę, bo naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Wiem chociaż że chłopak ma na imię Justin, to już coś. Ale zaraz, zaraz... -Bieber przedstawiam ci twoją sąsiadkę Kathy i moją dziewczynę Nicole- dokończył Matt ( ) To on jest tym chłopakiem o którym mówiła mi Nicol? I to on jest moim sąsiadem? Ale szczerze mówiąc nie narzekam. -Bieber będziesz miał niezłe widoki z okna .-powiedział Ryan na co wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem, a ja rzuciłam w niego gniewnym spojrzeniem. ( ) Że wszyscy się ich boją, to nie oznacza że ja też muszę, może dlatego że ich znam |align=center|width=300}}. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Matt tańczył |align=center|width=300}} z Nicole a ja stałam i śmiałam się z chłopakami ( ). Mogę śmiało powiedzieć że Justin jest do nich bardzo podobny ( ), więc z pewnością znajdzie się w ich gang u ( ) Przez to że z Nicol ich znaliśmy nikt prawie w szkole z nami nie gadał ,bo wszyscy się bali, trochę to denerwujące, bo przecież nikogo nie pogryziemy, no ale cóż ludzie są i będą dziwni. ( ). Przez całą tą rozmowę z chłopakami widziałam jak nie jaki ( ) pan Bieber ciągle na mnie zerka ( ) Czułam się trochę dziwnie no ale cholera, która dziewczyna by nie chciała aby taki przystojniak się na nią patrzył( ), no chyba wszystkie, nie licząc tych dziwnych dziewczyn, które nawet boją spojrzeć na chłopaka, bo boją się że rodzice dadzą im szlaban do końca życia, a nie ukrywam jest parę takich dziewczyn u mnie w szkole( ). Czemu ja ciągle myślę o szkole?( ) Są wakacje, a ja jestem na imprezie więc powinnam się zabawić a nie myśleć o niej( ). Scott jeden z członków grupy przyniósł mi kubeczek jak się domyślam był on z wódką ( ) . Wzięłam łyka i pozwoliłam przepłynąć cieczy przez moje gardło i poczułam lekkie palenie ( ). Wypiłam prawie dwa kubki więc postanowiłam przewietrzyć się bo czułam jak alkohol zaczyna wchodzić mi do głowy( ). Kurtkę którą wzięłam z domu najwyraźniej gdzieś zostawiłam, bo nigdzie jej nie mogłam znaleźć, więc wyszłam na dwór w samej bluzce i spodenkach. Szłam przez uliczkę i zobaczyłam małą ławkę postanowiłam usiąść i chwile odpocząć. ( ) Usłyszałam za sobą pękającą gałąź i zanim zdążyłam się obrócić ktoś zasłonił mi ręką usta, abym nie krzyczała, podniósł mnie do góry i przerzucił sobie przez ramie, zaczęłam się szarpać i krzyczeć aby chłopak którego nie znałam ( ) postawił mnie na ziemie. ( ) Na co on tylko się zaśmiał. Naprawdę byłam przerażona z mojej twarzy spływały łzy ( ) i byłam pewna, że zginę bo nie mieszkam w zbyt bezpiecznej dzielnicy ( ) . Zaczęłam krzyczeć aby ktoś mi pomógł, nagle mój porywacz zaczął opadać na ziemię, nie wiedziałam co się dzieje, poczułam jak para silnych rąk łapie mnie w tali ( ). Świetnie! Pomyślałam. Jednego wieczoru zostanę porwana dwa razy i zaczęłam płakać. Poczułam jak ktoś stawia mnie na ziemi i obraca twarzą w swoją stronę, a chłopak który trzymał mnie parę minut wcześniej leżał teraz na ziemi i jak sądzę za niedługo powinien się obudzić, bo tylko zemdlał. ( ) Zobaczyłam karmelowe tęczówki |align=center|width=300}}( ) w których można od razu się zakochać. Był to Justin ten sam Justin ( ) którego poznałam dzisiejszego dnia. -Nic ci nie jest? Nic ci nie zrobił? ( ) Wszystko dobrze?- pytał Na co ja po prostu się do niego przytuliłam a on objął mnie w tali. |align=center|width=300}} -Tak wszystko dobrze, dziękuje-powiedziałam i wtuliłam się w jego klatkę piersiową. To dziwne znałam go parę godzin a czułam się przy nim tak bezpiecznie. Poczułam jak unoszę się nad ziemie . Justin podniósł mnie i niósł na swoich rękach jak się domyśliłam do domu. Oparłam głowę o jego klatkę piersiową słysząc tym samym bicie jego serca. Patrzyłam na jego twarz miała takie idealne rysy. -Podziwiasz widoki, skarbie? - zapytał Upsss! Przyłapana! Jak on mógł zauważyć że na niego zerkam wydawał się być skupiony na drodze przed sobą. -Jaaaa.... Ughmm... Nie po prostu spojrzałam. A ty nie jesteś zbyt pewny siebie?-zapytałam ( -Dobrze, dobrze nie musisz się tłumaczyć i tak wiem że to „spojrzenie” trwa od chwili gdy wziąłem cię na ręce. I nie nie jestem pewny siebie , stwierdzam fakty skarbie.-Spojrzał w moją stronę i uśmiechną się cwaniacko. ( ) Poczułam jak moje policzki znowu nabierają czerwieni. ( -A więc jesteśmy sąsiadami?-zapytał ( -Ugh… Chyba tak.-uśmiechnęłam się do niego -Twoi rodzice są w domu?-zapytał -Nie nie ma ich wrócą w przyszłym tygodniu prawdopodobnie w przyszłą niedziele, mieli coś ważnego do załatwienia. Najpierw wyjeżdżają za miasto a potem gdzieś lecą.- Odpowiedziałam >tu jest pies z never ending story> To trochę dziwne, że tak od razu mu o tym powiedziałam. Przecież znam go od niedawna, poza tym jest moim sąsiadem, więc gdyby jednak przyszedł do mnie w jakieś sprawie i tak dowiedział by się że rodziców nie ma. ( ) -I przez cały tydzień jesteś sama w domu?- zapytał -Niestety tak, chyba zanudzę się na śmierć.-powiedziałam ( ) -No cóż chyba będę musiał wpadać, aby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa.-uśmiechnął się tak że mogłam zobaczyć wszystkie jego białe zęby a przy tym poruszał sugestywnie brwiami . Wybuchłam śmiechem, przez jego zachowanie. ( ) -Czy ty coś sugerujesz, Justin?-zapytałam -Nie skąd Kathy, ja nigdy bym nic nie sugerował.-Na jego ustach znowu pojawił się ten sam uśmiech co parę chwil temu, na co zachichotałam. ( -Jesteśmy na miejscu-powiedział. Obróciłam głowę by zobaczyć swój dom, postawił mnie na ziemi włożył rękę do mojej kieszeni w poszukiwaniu czegoś, klucze od mojego domu i znowu wziął mnie na ręce. -Cooo...Co ty robisz?-Zapytałam a on zaczął otwierać drzwi ze mną na rękach, wyciągną klucz i otworzył drzwi, wszedł do środka i jednym kopnięciem zamkną je za sobą ( ). -Mam zamiar zanieść cię do twojego łóżka, tylko musisz mnie poinstruować gdzie to dokładnie jest .-powiedział i uśmiechną się. Wskazałam ręką na schody. Weszliśmy na schody, a raczej to on wszedł ze mną na rękach, wskazałam drugie drzwi po lewej stronie po czym wszedł do pokoju i położył mnie na łóżku. ___________________________________________________________________ A więc jest i pierwszy rozdział :) Życzę wam miłego czytania, mam nadzieje że każdy zostawi tu po sobie jakiś ślad. :) Jeśli nie będzie zainteresowań tym ff , po prostu nie będę pisać ''' Jeśli coś jest nie tak, to piszcie. :)